Abd al-Hazir
Abd al-Hazir is a renowned gentleman, historian, and scholar. He has recently taken up the unprecedented task of investigating, researching, and compiling information about the unique locales and denizens of our world. All the character classes, monsters and locations are introduced in the official site as parts of his journal. Hailing from the eastern city of Caldeum, Abd al-Hazir witnessed first-hand the decline of his beloved city and its lapse into darkness. Abd al-Hazir traveled far and wide to investigate and describe all species of creatures and places of interest in the world of Sanctuary. He translated ancient scrolls, unveiling the shocking history of the Khazra, braved the dangers of the Torajan Jungles in order to find the mystical Umbaru people and even searched for the evil Festering Wood. Abd al-Hazir's curiosity always got the better of him, and ultimately it would be his undoing. After encountering a sect of diabolical Dark Cultists, Abd al-Hazir fled back to his home (presumably in Caldeum). However, in his last known writing he states that "they (the Dark Cultists) have found me. Now I am marked." Though his fate remains unknown to this day, it is likely that Abd al-Hazir no longer lives ... or maybe he suffered a fate even worse than death. It is unknown if Abd al-Hazir will make an appearance in Diablo III, either living, undead, or otherwise. Writings Abd al-Hazir's writings are composed of 42 entries, each one detailing a monster, a location or a class. One description for his writings is: These pages host a collection of writings about this world known as Sanctuary; they are intended for readers who, like the author, are steeped in the arcane traditions. They paint a vivid picture of some of the foulest, most accursed places and creatures you may encounter on your travels. May the knowledge contained within guide you through the darkness that lies ahead... Trivia * Abd al-Hazir's name is most likely a reference to Abdul al-Hazred, the Mad Arab from H. P. Lovecraft's fictional Cthulhu mythos. There are many similarities between the two, both have devoted their lives to studying the unseen forces at work in their respective worlds, and eventually met a gruesome end at the hands of those who they wanted to study. On an other hand, Blizzard is quite known for making references to H. P. Lovecraft's work. For example, the Warcraft world has plenty of direct and indirect references to Lovecraft, starting with the Naga and the Murloc races. * Abd al-Hazir's journal consists of 42 pages, with the Dark Cultist entry being the last. This indicates there are many more revelations to come until Diablo III is released. * It is also possible that the name of the character itself "Abd al-Hazir" has some meaning in Arabic. Roughly translated, it should mean "servant of the Omnipresent" or "servant of the Great presence". In real life, Arabic names seem to more typically shorten the 'Abd' and 'Al' to Abdul. Such pattern is, in fact, a fairly typical one for a Muslim name where Abdul is combined with a quality of God (as understood by Muslims). * al-Hazir's view on the Burning Hells seems to differ in two journal entries. In one, he doubts the existence, or the 'theory' as he calls it, of the Burning Hells. Yet, in one of his later entries, namely that of the Fallen Ones, he is aware of the Burning Hells. This likely signifies that he learned of the Burning Hells in an encounter that is yet to be revealed in one of his entries, or is a mistake by Blizzard Entertainment. Category:Lore Category:Diablo III